Drunk Thatch
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Marco tries to make a drunk Thatch go to sleep after a long day of partying. (Takes place in the One Piece world)


**Drunk Thatch**

 **Hello again :3 This is story number three and I actually almost forgot I was posting stories ^^"**

 **Everything has been crazy busy (so busy that I almost didn't notice I almost published the wrong story) and there's only a week and a half until I leave so hopefully I don't forget about the final story (plus one update) I have to put up ^^"**

 **This story is also very short and I haven't written someone drunk before so hopefully it's alright.**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

 **Summary:** Marco tries to make a drunk Thatch go to sleep after a long day of partying. (Takes place in the One Piece world)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Marco watched as his brothers and sisters partied on the deck and sweat dropped when he saw his Oyaji protesting against the nurses having his drink taken away. Marco then sensed someone coming up to him and looked to his left seeing Thatch who looked like he'd pass out any minute now from too much drinking.

"MARCO~~!" Thatch yelled loudly clearly drunk.

"Stop yelling, I'm right here."

"Drink wit me~!" Thatch said a little lower but not low enough as he put his arm over Marco's shoulder.

Said person prevented them both from falling on the floor by holding Thatch up.

"You've had enough for today. It's time for you to sleep. Give me the bottle."

Thatch moved away holding the bottle protectively. "Don' wanna!"

"Come on, Thatch you can hardly stand right. Or talk."

Thatch hissed at Marco and walked away but didn't get far when he tripped over nothing and fell making Marco sweat drop once more. Said person then when up to his lover who yelped when Marco just hauled Thatch over his shoulder and took the bottle. Thatch protested all the way to the room until he was just dropped onto the bed.

"Go to sleep." Marco said as if talking to a child.

"DON' WANNA~!" Thatch whined grabbing the pillow throwing it at Marco. "Mean apple." He pouted.

Marco tried his best to remain calm as usual. "You mean pineapple."

"'M'not mean apple. You are."

"I meant… never mind."

"Don' wan' stay here! Party's out the~re!" Thatch whined again and then moved falling off the bed.

Marco tried hard not to laugh as he went to help Thatch up who just laid there. Once he touched him Thatch jumped and protested.

"Come on, Thatch get back on the bed."

"No." He said turning away pouting like a child.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep without you then." Marco went on the bed and laid on it pretending to be asleep.

Thatch lazily leaned over the bed and looked at Marco. "Fine. 'M goin' back 'lone." He stood up clumsily and stumbled his way to the door only to find it locked. "ME~~H! Marco, open –hic!- the doo~r!" He whined loudly.

Said person was still pretending to be asleep and was trying not to enjoy the way Thatch was acting but couldn't help but think it was cute. Marco then sensed Thatch was coming back and closed his eyes. It took Thatch a little longer to get to him but eventually Marco felt a poke to his forehead.

"Marco~. Wake u-u~p." Thatch said playfully and then started poking Marco's cheek. "Marco~. Polo~."

Marco was trying hard not to get annoyed.

Thatch sighed and then laid his head on the bed while still sitting on the floor. "Don'wan' sleep." He mumbled.

About an hour later Thatch opened his eyes and looked around tiredly. He then realized he was on the bed and made to move only for his head to hurt. Thatch waited until the pain was gone and then turned seeing Marco. Thatch crawled his way to him and laid back down cuddling.

Minutes later Marco opened his eyes and smiled. "Good night, Thatch."

* * *

Fact: This story was written towards the end of June :'D

You'd be surprised how many stories I write and won't put up until later on.

So yeah that was Drunk Thatch, lol. Was it good? O.k? Not good enough? Maybe I'll do one with Drunk Marco in the future.

 **Marco: "I don't get drunk."**

 **Thatch: "Yes you do."**

" **Do not."**

" **You've danced on the table a few times from being drunk."**

" **And?"**

" **And fell." *Thatch tries not to laugh***

 **Izou: "There are also times when you sing and you're not exactly the best singer in the world."**

 **Marco: "I haven't-"**

 **Haruta: "Your Phoenix form doesn't make it any better either."**

" **Hey! I do not get drunk that much okay?"**

 **Izou: "Since you don't remember any of that, it pretty much proves it."**

 ***Ace comes* "Proves what?"**

" **That Marco gets drunk."**

 **Marco: "I do not!"**

 **Ace: "Yes you do. Right, Oyaji?"**

 **Whitebeard: "It takes time but yes Marco, you do get drunk. And tend to sing throughout the night." *Says lowly*: "Not very good either."**

 ***Marco hears anyway* "Oyaji!" *Is now slightly embarrassed and walks away mumbling***


End file.
